


Six Chloe

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Murder, Mystery, Robots, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 3 - Stolen IdentitiesLes cinq Chloe ST200 de la demeure d'Elijah Kamski sont d'adorables hôtesses, dociles et inoffensives. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la seule Chloe RT600.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Six Chloe

“You keep me up at night,  
To my messages, you do not reply.  
You know I still like you the most:  
The best of the best and the worst of the worst.”

Florence + The Machine – Big God

Six Chloe

« Attendez, il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… Reprenons.

— Bien sûr. »

Chloe fixait le détective. Dotée de cette patience d’ange, elle attendait ses questions.

Elle avait relaté tous les faits avec une précision de machine, mais si le détective voulait entendre son histoire une seconde fois, alors elle reprendrait depuis le début.

« Personne n’avait remarqué la présence de cette sixième Chloe ?

— Nous n’assistions pas notre propriétaire dans la création d’androïdes, détective Collins. Elijah seul savait les avancées technologiques dont la nouvelle Chloe allait bénéficier. Ceci dit, lui-même ignorait qu’une nouvelle Chloe s’était infiltrée dans la maison… »

Le calme de l’androïde n’était pas glacial, juste serein ; Chloe semblait capable d’assister à tous les drames du monde entier avec ce sourire compatissant, ce regard curieux.

Pour Ben Collins, elle ressemblait à une enfant encore trop innocente pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Oui, d’une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait sa propre fille quand elle croyait encore aux licornes et aux sorcières.

« Mais vous avez bien des codes ? Des numéros de série, non ?

— Nous les percevons seulement quand nous opérons un transfert. Notre logiciel de vision n’inclut pas cette possibilité. »

La réponse était évidente, et puis, elle ne changeait rien à la situation.

L’androïde posa sa paume contre l’intérieur de son avant-bras ; la zone la plus sensible qui permettait aux robots d’interagir sans mot, sans regard. Si les Chloe avaient procédé à des transferts, la suite des événements aurait été très différente.

Le détective Collins ne l’avouerait pas, mais c’était la première fois qu’une telle enquête se présentait. Il avait peur que des éléments ne lui aient échappé durant son interrogatoire et, tel un novice, il revérifiait à plusieurs reprises toutes les informations qu’il possédait.

Enfin, personne ne lui reprocherait ces inquiétudes, car après tout, le meurtre d’un génie de la robotique par une de ses nombreuses créations — toutes jumelles, au passage —, ce n’était pas un événement courant. La version des médias promettait du sensationnel…

Quand les policiers étaient entrés dans la demeure, ils avaient vu cinq Chloe alignées dans le hall d’entrée. Leur ressemblance parfaite leur avait semblé malsaine, d’autant plus parce qu’elles étaient toutes habillées de la même façon. Malgré l’hiver qui durait, les robots portaient des robes d’été au dos dénudé, sans même porter de chaussures. Une incohérence qui avait amplifié leur malaise.

« Tu es la Chloe qui a contacté la police. À 23 heures 24, plus précisément, soit quelques secondes après la mort de ton propriétaire, ce qui veut dire que tu as vu la Chloe coupable quand elle était encore vivante. »

Sur la tablette, Collins observa la photographie qui affichait la totalité de la scène de crime. Près de la piscine, le corps du multimillionnaire gisait sur le tapis grand luxe. Le cliché montrait son visage empreint d’une sérénité étrange. L’androïde, la sixième Chloe, était dans une position fœtale, la tête contre le ventre de son créateur. Sans le sang, sans le thirium, ils ressemblaient à un couple endormi. Mais le peignoir entrouvert laissait voir l’hématome immense sur le torse de l’inventeur, et s’il se concentrait assez, le détective Collins pouvait même voir le creux anormal qui perçait le plexus cœliaque.

Le robot avait plaqué Kamski au sol et, grâce à sa force, avait broyé sa poitrine à l’aide de son genou.

Le médecin légiste, lors de son autopsie, retrouverait un cœur ratatiné, incrusté de morceaux d’os.

« C’est vrai, » reconnut Chloe, « elle a avoué être déviante et aimer Elijah, mais elle n’avait pas supporté l’idée d’avoir été abandonnée. C’était un ancien modèle.

— Un RT600. » Se remémora Ben Collins en jetant un œil à ses notes. « Tandis que toi, tu es un…

— Un ST200, créé un an après le premier modèle.

— Mais elle ne vous a pas tuée. »

Cette éventualité n’avait jamais germé dans les programmes du témoin. Sa vie avait été menacée ? Vraiment ?

« Non. Elle s’est juste désactivée, cassant sa propre pompe à thirium. »

Comme dans un vieux roman gothique, la jeune fille amoureuse avait tué l’homme qui s’est détournée d’elle avant de mettre fin à ses propres jours, ne voyant plus aucun intérêt dans l’avenir.

Mais au lieu d’user de métaphores, cette Chloe avait brisé deux cœurs au sens littéral du terme.

Ben Collins continuait de relire ses notes. Il n’avait jamais été confronté à un cas de déviance, et n’aurait jamais imaginé l’être pour le célèbre Elijah Kamski. En fait, il ne savait même pas s’il y aurait une véritable enquête ; qu’y avait-il à faire, après tout ? Quand un androïde tuait un être humain — et c’était une situation toute nouvelle —, la machine était détruite et réduite en cendres, sans même être recyclée, mais ici, le RT600 s’était détruit lui-même.

À part l’emporter à l’incinérateur, il n’y avait plus rien à faire.

Chloe maintenant sa tête droite, attendant que l’enquêteur confirme que leur échange était terminé.

Dans ce silence, elle calculait déjà le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour fuir, et pendant ce processus, Chloe toucha son avant-bras, jetant un regard aux alentours.

Les autres Chloe avaient été incapables de connaître son numéro de série, et tant qu’elle n’aurait pas besoin de se connecter à un autre androïde, le RT600, bien vivant, continuerait d’être un ST300 aux yeux de tous.

Criminelle, mais libre. Malheureuse, mais vengée.


End file.
